


New Year's Eve on the Astronomy Tower

by ghosttheconfusedhuman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, New Year's Eve, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosttheconfusedhuman/pseuds/ghosttheconfusedhuman
Summary: Hermione escapes the crowded common room during the New Year's Eve Party to find solace and a surprising companion.





	New Year's Eve on the Astronomy Tower

The party in the Gryffindor Common Room was still in full swing when Hermione left through the portrait. Everyone was having a grand old time, Dean and Seamus had managed to sneak copious amounts of Firewhiskey into the Tower. Ron barely even noticed as the portrait swung open. He was too busy celebrating and drinking someone else’s Firewhiskey. 

Hermione climbed the stairs to the Astronomy Tower with practiced ease. She came up here to think, to remember and to clear her head. Firewhiskey swam in her blood, she had let herself go a little too much this New Year’s Eve. She leaned over the top of the wall, staring out into the night sky. The stars glimmered and there wasn’t a cloud in sight.

“Wotcha doin’ up here by yourself ‘Mione?” the voice startled her and she looked over to see Fred standing beside her. 

“Thinking, wondering how they can be celebrating like that,” she sighed and inhaled the cold air sharply. “Ron didn’t even noticed I left,” she scoffed lightly.

“Ron’s a dumbass, you know that. For being the Brightest Witch of you age, sometimes you can be a little thick,” Fred replied.

“You’re one to talk. All you and George ever care about are pranks and the joke job.”

“You might be surprised to hear that isn’t true. We care about so much more that. You, for example.”

“Oh come off it Fred. I may be thick when it comes to Ron but I’m not that stupid. You two will always be pranksters.”

“You may be right. But also you don’t know us as well as you could. We are nothing like Ron. We care about more than just fame. Just wait until this new year gets into full swing. You’ll see then.”

Just as Fred finished his sentence, the bells tolled midnight. “Here’s to the New Year, Hermione. I hope that it’s better than the last.” 

She looked out over the Forbidden Forest and smiled ghosted over her lips. When she looked back, she saw Fred waving as his ghost disappeared into the clear night. 

_1999 is looking to be a very interesting year._ Hermione thought as she headed back to the Gryffindor Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy first fic post. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know any and all feedback. And thanks to the ones who inspire me most, the bread to my peanut butter sandwich, and the best friends a human could ask for. Nork and Pyxyl, love you to the moon and back.


End file.
